


A Dangerous Slip

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Dangerous Slip

**"A Dangerous Slip" Het Gaius/Nimueh (Canon AU)**   
_Nineteenth Challenge: Off the Beaten Path_

**Characters/Pairings:** Gaius/Nimueh   
**Rating/Warnings:** K+  
 **Genre:** Het  
 **Universe:** Canon AU

 **A Dangerous Slip**  
Gaius knew that it was a foolish mistake as soon as it happened. He was in love with Alice and he knew what he had just done would break her heart.

The one woman he should have avoided like the Black Death was smiling at him from the bed they had just shared.

“Do you have to go Gaius?” Nimueh said as she sat up.

“I must get back to my chambers.” Gaius said “I have potions to make.”

“Say hello to your love, Alice, for me.” Nimueh fell back against the pillows. “Will you tell her?”

“No.” Gaius pulled on his boots. “I ask you not to say anything either. This will never happen again.”

Nimueh laughed. “If you say so. We shall see.”

Gaius rushed out and shut the door behind him. He went to the tavern for a drink and to give himself an alibi.

Weeks later, when he saw Alice’s name on the first list of sorcerers to arrest he knew exactly who had whispered her name in Uther’s ear. The person who was the reason for Uther’s wrath Nimueh


End file.
